lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Malibu's Empirical Emporium/Transcript
(Opening Sequence) Barbie: You're gonna love living in Malibu, Grace! Grace: I'm sure! So, tell me about the dolls here. Are they into science? Higher learning? The arts?! Barbie: Oh, totally! Nikki: Check it out! ---The screen cuts to Nikki and Teresa, who are both watching cat videos on Nikki's phone--- Nikki: A break-dancing cat! Teresa: Hi-larious! ---Nikki and Teresa roar in laughter, and the screen cuts back to Barbie and Grace--- Barbie: I know what it looks like. But we do have some deep thinkers here in Malibu. ---The screen cuts to Ken and Ryan, hands on the glass while watching sports--- Ken: Sports on TV. Me like-ey. Ryan: I can't feel my legs. ---Ryan's hands drag down the glass, falling down and the screen cuts back to both Barbie and Grace--- Grace: People need to put down their screens, and stimulate their minds! Barbie: Or at least, stop watching so many cat videos. ---The screen cuts to Teresa and Nikki, whom are both roaring in laughter as Teresa falls into a garbage can. Then the screen cuts back to Barbie and Grace--- Grace: If only there was a short that catered to your brain. A place with toys and games that actually teach you about science! Raquelle: Pffft! If you wanna make a difference in Malibu, open a day-spa for purse dogs. Right, Brunhilde? ---Brunhilde comes out of Raquelle's purse and starts barking loudly, as Raquelle stuffs Brunhilde back in her purse and zips off--- Grace: Barbie, look! What a coincidence! ---The screen cuts to Barbie on her confession couch--- Barbie: You'd be surprised how often that happens around here. ---The screen then cuts to the newly opened Empirical Emporium, as Grace modifies some of the products in her shop, then cuts to the exterior of the Emperical Emporium--- Grace: Welcome, everyone! Grace's Empirical Emporium is open for business! ---Grace snips the velvet rope with scissors, only for a tumbleweed to roll by her Empirical Emporium--- Grace: Oh, well, it's early. I'm sure the place will be packed in no time! ---The screen then cuts to the interior of Grace's Empirical Emporium, with Grace walking around--- Grace: I don't understand. Not a costumer in sight. ---Grace looks through the microscope, only for Teresa to peep her eye through the microscope, scaring Grace--- Teresa: Hi, Grace! Grace: Aaaaargh! Teresa: Love the new store! Grace: Thanks! Let me show you some of these super fun science-toys. Like this glitter-particle exselulator. Teresa: Whoa! ---Teresa ducks the ray, as it shoots Rexy, causing it to become alive, Rexy roaring--- Grace: It's sooo educational! Teresa: Oooh! Look at that cat's itty-bitty tap-shoes! Adorbs! ---Teresa walks out of the store as Grace sighs in unhappiness--- Grace: Is anybody around here into science? ---Teresa attempts to walk out the door, only for her to fall down as Barbie walks in--- Barbie: Sorry I missed your grand opening, Grace. But Tawny really wanted to win the triple-tiara! ---Tawny whinnies--- Barbie: You're right. I did, too. Grace: Barbie, I'm beginning to think that Malibu-ites just don't care about science. Barbie: Hmmm, we just need to get the word out! --A ring rings why Backgrounder Clones and other people are on their tablets and iPads, and other things-- Barbie: Welcome! To Grace's Empirical Emporium! Malibu's one-stop shop for all things science! Grace: I'm Grace! And if you love to learn, hover on down! --flying on a hover board-- Barbie: You can make your own T-Rex with this dinosaur DNA-kit! Rexy the T-Rex: -whimpers- Barbie: Don't worry, Rexy. We'll make a BFF just for you! Rexy: --paints and wags tail-- Grace: And you'll have hours of fun with this mini cold-fusion reactor. That doubles...as a smoothie-maker! Barbie: And don't forget about our free delivery! Grace: Thanks, Drone-y! Mmm... Grace: Grace's Empirical Emporium! We take cash, checks, and of course plastic. --Ken and Ryan are blasting each other on hover-boards, but Ryan slips on a humble weed and falls down-- Ken: *laughs* Grace: Barbie! The commercial led to a 125% increase in sales! Barbie: And it turned Malibu into a hot bed of science fanatics! Grace: Totally! Even Raquelle bought a build-your-own-robot kit. Robot: Raquelle, you look fabulous. Raquelle: Tell me something I don't know. Robot: Sports on TV! Me like-ey! --robot shorts out-- Raquelle: Ugh! --makes an angry face-- Transcript Guide